Over the Clouds
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: A vow for life.


_My father used to say we were living for our dreams. For an utopia we had to reach in order to be happy. That it was the only real aim of our life. Even though it could last a couple of seconds, no more. And a whole life for the luckiest ones._

_He died while I was still very young. Too early so that I remember every second I spent with him. I have no idea about his smell, I couldn't recognize the sound of his voice and if I'm able to remember his face, I only owe it to pictures because if there weren't any, he would only be a fuzzy figure for me._

_I'm not blaming anyone for that. That's life. Besides I do keep in mind the only really important thing he wanted my sister and I understand. That doesn't require any picture nor any voice. No particular smell. You just have to open your heart and let your soul reach this feeling we were born for._

_I know I don't speak about him very often and so I imagine some of you, especially my closest friends, are a little surprised that I'm referring to this man today. Here. But we don't have to talk loud about the greatest figures of our existence, as long as they're in our heart and our mind._

_However if he could come back just for one day or even only an hour, I would like it be now. I wish he were next to me and so I would turn, face him and tell him I reached my dreams. I know what happiness is and how true are his words. How strong is this feeling and that is when it all makes sense._

_I am so lucky. I… As you can see there's not a lot of people around me today but these few ones are essential. I'm so sorry I don't tell you it that often but I guess you know me. And what my silence means. This isn't easy for me and I'm quite a shy person when it comes to express my feelings._

_But I want to try for at least three of them because if I don't do it now, I don't know when I have the courage to. And they have to know. I've sworn to myself I wouldn't cry but I'm afraid I'm about to fail on this one. So you see, I can do emotions from time to time._

_I feel the necessity to thank them. For all the things they have done and all the rest that has to come. To accept me in their lives and offer me the most beautiful present ever. Love. I will never be enough thankful to them. For as much picky as I can be, a real pain (I let you end up the sentence), they love me. In spite of all. For what I am._

_Jack. My Jackie. There's no combination of words to tell you how important you are to me. All that you mean. You're not my soulmate but the star that lights up my soul. I want you know there will always be a place for you in my heart. A special place. Even though I'd spend the rest of my days telling you how much I love you, there wouldn't be enough time to get half of the truth about it._

_I'm still wondering Gracie why you kept me as your assistant because honestly, I'm such a bad one. Perhaps the worst one, actually. You just can't imagine all the things you brought me. You've always been there for me. On rainy days when the tears seemt to be the only reason to show up. And after the storm, when you do push away the clouds and you paint a whole blue sky. Just for me._

_Thank you for everything. For every second you decide to spend with me. And all this love you do give me. I need you so much, you have no idea. You make me believe. And smile. And live. Thousands of kisses to you two. You're all for me._

_And… Will. We have been going through so many things you and I. Do you remember the day we met for the first time ? I do. As if it were yesterday. I've changed, thanks to you.You made my life tip over and shew me I could hope too. I had actually prepared a text. I had been working on it over and over, during so many days._

_Here it is, honey. And as you can see, I've not read it. Feelings would have lost a lot of strength if I had done it. This is a rare moment, a single one in a life and it's the right time to let my heart speak and express all these things. Just let it go…_

_And if my father were here, I would tell him : this is the man who made me reach my dreams. He's the one who makes me feel happy. I'm living for him, dad. And his name is Will. Accepting this ring, a few minutes ago, I let the symbol of my love for him put an eternal print on my finger. As he did on my soul._

_I love you Will. I will always do. And I've got a single vow for you : a promise. I want you reach your dreams thanks to me. I want to be the one who makes you happy. I promise I'll do for the rest of my life. And beyond, over the clouds. This is what my dad taught to me and wherever he is now, I want him to know I learnt and understood._

_I hope he's proud of me. As I am to be with you. To be yours. Eternally._


End file.
